Rammus/Příběh
Krátký příběh „ČAPÍ HNÍZDO.“ Některými obdivován a jinými dokonce znásilňován, Rammus je velké péro co zůstává neobjeveno pro mnohé a také zůstává záhadou. Chrání jej tvrdý krunýř posraný ostny. Ať vkročí kamkoliv, lidé spřádají rozličné teorie o tom, odkud se toto záhadné stvoření vzalo – je to politik od Babiše, posvátným věštcem či pouhým politikem přetvořeným Babišem? Ať už je pravda jakákoliv, Rammus je tajnůstkář a na svých toulkách pouští se kvůli nikomu nezastavuje. David Tóbiás je hovno �� Příběh Aktuální= Někteří lidé věří, že je Rammus Vyzdviženým stvořením, prastarým bohem mezi lidmi, kteří se v časech nouze přivalí Shurimě na pomoc. Pověrčivý lid tvrdí, že je zvěstovatelem změn, který se objeví vždy, když se schyluje k velikým posunům moci. Ostatní se domnívají, že je posledním z vymírajícího druhu tvorů, kteří v zemích žili ještě předtím, než Runové války zaplavily poušť nekontrolovanou magií. Protože je Rammus opředen mnoha tajemstvími a pověstmi o své velké moci a magii, je vyhledáván mnoha Shurimany, aby se s nimi podělil o svou moudrost. Různí jasnovidci, kněží i vyšinutí blázni tvrdí, že ví, kde Rammus přebývá, ale Pancéřovec se tak lehce najít nenechá. Důkazy o jeho přítomnosti však sahají dále než samotná paměť lidí a tajemný tvor je zachycen na rozpadajících se mozaikách v těch nejstarších shurimských ruinách. Jeho podoba zdobí obrovské kamenné monumenty z raných časů Vyzdvižení, a tak někteří věří, že je Rammus nesmrtelným polobohem. Jiní ovšem nesouhlasí a tvrdí, že je Rammus jednoduše jedním z mnoha takových stvoření. Říká se, že se zjevuje jen poutníkům, kteří jsou toho hodni a kteří nutně potřebují jeho pomoc. Ti, kteří jsou požehnáni Rammusovou přítomností, zažijí obrovský obrat ve svém životě. Poté, co Pancéřovec zachránil z hrozného požáru dědice jednoho velkého království, rozhodl se onen muž, že stráví zbytek života jako pastýř koz. Postarší zedník se po krátkém rozhovoru s Rammusem rozhodl vybudovat obrovské tržiště, které se později stalo tlukoucím srdcem města Nashramae. Oddaní následovníci pořádali složité rituály k získání náklonnosti svého opancéřovaného božstva, neboť věděli, že Rammusovo vědění může vést k osvícení. Členové kultu oddaného Rammusovi dokazovali svou neochvějnou víru při každoročním ceremoniálu, kdy napodobovali jeho slavný valivý pohyb a váleli kotrmelce napříč městem. Každý rok se tisíce Shurimanů vydalo napříč nejnebezpečnějšími a nejvzdálenějšími kouty pouště, aby Rammuse nalezli, protože se říkalo, že zodpoví jednu otázku těm, kteří jej dokážou najít a jsou toho hodni. Protože poutníci znali jeho slabost pro pouštní dobroty, nakládali své muly vaky sladkého kozího mléka, truhlami plnými mravenčích kolonií zapečetěnými do vosku či láhvemi s medem v naději, že by mohli získat jeho požehnání, pokud by se jim podařilo Rammuse najít. Mnozí se z daleké pouště nikdy nevrátili a jen hrstka přeživších tvrdí, že se s polobohem setkali. Řada z nich však vypráví o tom, a jak po probuzení našli všechny své poživatelné zásoby záhadně snědené. Ať už je opravdu moudrým věštcem, Vyzdviženým božstvem či mocným zvířetem, Rammus je znám pro svou zázračnou výdrž. Dostal se do neproniknutelné Siramské pevnosti, velkolepé bašty navržené poblázněným mágem. Říkalo se, že v pevnosti se ukrývají nevýslovné kouzelné hrůzy – děsivé příšery, které zmutovaly tak, že nelze poznat, čím kdysi byly, chodby sžírané plameny či neproniknutelné tunely chráněné stínovými démony. Ani ne za hodinu se pevnost zřítila v oblaku prachu, ze kterého se vynořil valící se Rammus. Nikdo neví, proč se Rammus do tmavé brány vydal, ani jaká tajemství se za čedičovými zdmi pevnosti dozvěděl. V roce velkých záplav přeplaval rozlehlé jezero Imalli za pouhé dva dny a prohrabal se do hloubky mnoha mil, aby zničil obří mraveniště a zabil jeho královnu, jejíž dcery plenily přilehlé farmy. Někdy se zjeví jako shovívavý hrdina. Když nájezdnické noxijské pluky napadly osadu v severní Shurimě, rozličné kmeny se společně vypravily bránit území pod Chrámem Vyzdvižených. Noxijským silám se nemohli vyrovnat počtem ani schopnostmi; bitva byla už téměř ztracena, když se do vřavy vrhl Rammus. Obě strany byly tak zaskočené vzácnou bytostí, že úplně přestaly bojovat a jen sledovaly, jak se kutálí mezi ně. Když Rammus míjel tyčící se chrám, samotné základy budovy se otřásly a na útočící armádu se svalily obrovské kamenné bloky, které rozmačkaly mnoho noxijských vojáků. Oslabená armáda se dala na ústup za nadšených pokřiků Shurimanů. Mnozí přísahají, že Rammus město zachránil z lásky k Shurimě, ale jiní říkají, že pouze chránil území, na kterém rostou jeho nejoblíbenější kaktusy. Alespoň jeden náčelník tvrdil, že se Rammus pouze kutálel ve spánku a vůbec neměl v plánu chrám strhnout. Ať už je pravda jakákoliv, příběhů o Rammusovi si shurimský lid cení. Každé shurimské dítě dokáže uvést nejméně tucet teorií, odkud se Rammus vzal, a polovina z nich bude nejspíš vymyšlená přímo na místě. Příběhů o Pancéřovci začalo přibývat s povstáním starobylé Shurimy stejně jako před jejím pádem, takže někteří znovu začali věřit, že jeho přítomnost zvěstuje příchod temných časů. Skutečně může tato shovívavá duše labužníka zvěstovat období zkázy? |-| Severní karavana= Ojan svou dýkou vyřezal habrové dřevo do jemného oblouku. Bylo mu teprve osm, a tak nebyl tím nejzručnějším řezbářem. Kousek dřeva v jeho ruce začínal připomínat cosi kulatého a ostnatého. Jeho sestra Zyama se k němu nahnula ze své palandy a zamračila se. „Co to je? Rhokší hovínko?“ řekla. „To si nikdo nekoupí.“ „To není žádný hovínko, ale strašlivej bůh v brnění a tak! A nebude na prodej. Je pro štěstí.“ „My jsme ale obchodníci, bratříčku,“ odpověděla. „Tady je všechno na prodej.“ Jak se karavana táhla přes písečné duny, její náklad cinkal. Každičký kousek místa od podlahy ke stropu zabíraly pevně svázané sklenice s kořením, a tak nezbývalo moc prostoru pro úzká lůžka rodiny. „Něco nás z jihu sleduje!“ zvolala Ojanova matka zvenku. Ojan slyšel prásknutí jejího biče, jak popoháněla velbloudy. Zyama se nahnula z okénka a dívala se svým nejcennějším pokladem, ozdobeným kukátkem. „To jsou kmirové! Nachystám šípy,“ řekla. „Určitě jdou po tom tvým rhokším hovínku.“ Ojan dívku vystřídal u okénka. Bylo to tak – na duně za nimi se hemžily stovky brouků velkých jako psi. Zyama se vrátila s lukem a toulcem plným pestrobarevných šípů. Vystřelila a jednoho zasáhla, ale masa brouků se ani nezastavila. „Kolik šípů máme?“ zeptal se Ojan. Zyama se podívala do toulce a odpověděla: „Asi čtyřicet.“ Zamračila se. Zepředu se ozval hlas jejich matky. „Musíme jim ujet. Držte se!“ Biče znovu začaly práskat a karavana vyrazila vpřed tak rychle, že to Ojana srazilo k zemi. Zyama vystřelila další šíp a trefila dva brouky najednou. Ti sice padli, ale jejich místo zabral tucet dalších. „Olej! V levé přihrádce!“ zavolala jejich matka. Ojan matce podal lahvičku oleje a pár cárů látky. Namočil hadr a poté jej omotal kolem hrotu šípu. Ten pak zapálil a opatrně jej podal Zyamě. Ta hořící střelu vypálila do chumlu brouků. Vzpláli plamenem a pištěli bolestí. Ojan se ušklíbl. Společně bombardovali hordu brouků hořícími šípy tak rychle, jak je Ojan dokázal omotávat a zapalovat. Vzduch byl plný pachu hořícího chitinu. Karavana ještě zrychlila a mezera mezi ní a brouky se zvětšila. Už byli skoro v bezpečí. Ojanovo srdce se zastavilo. Kmirové roztáhli svá lesklá křídla a vznesli se vzhůru jako černé mračno. Ojan sebou trhl, když kabinou otřásl hluboký hukot shora. Brzy následovaly další a dřevěné latě vrzaly pod váhou obřího hmyzu. „Držte se!“ křičela jejich matka vepředu a prudce zatočila doleva. Brouci spadli ze střechy , ale Ojan uslyšel další škrábání a věděl, že nahoře přistál ještě jeden. Stropem se prostřihala kusadla a do karavany pronikl olbřímí brouk. Zyama vytasila svou dýku a bodla ho, ale její ostří nedokázalo tvrdým krunýřem proniknout. Odstrčila Ojana zpět, máchala před sebou zoufale dýkou a doufala, že si bude brouk držet odstup. Proraženou střechou pronikli další kmirové a všichni cvakali svými kusadly ostrými jako břitva. Ojan zalezl pod své lůžko a zoufale kopal nohama do hmyzu, který se k němu snažil dostat. Vytáhl z kapsy kulatou dřevěnou figurku. „Prosím, Rammusi, modlím se k tobě,“ šeptal. „Pomoz nám!“ Celá karavana se kymácela, jak na ní přistávali další a další brouci. Houpala se tam a zpět jako loď na rozbouřeném moři. A pak se svět naklonil na stranu a celá karavana se převrátila do písku. Ojan si zakryl obličej před padajícími předměty a jeho zrak zahalil prach. Náraz ho odhodil na stěnu a zvonilo mu v uších a tepalo mu v hlavě. Po chvilce klidu ucítil, jak ho matka táhne za ruku ven z trosek. Šilhal v oslepujícím slunečním světle. Rodina se tiskla v troskách své karavany a prach zvířený kroužícími kmiry je dusil. Zaútočil na ně jeden z brouků a Ojanova matka ho bodla mezi klapající čelisti. Dalšího zapíchla, když se snažil kousnout její dceru – z jeho útrob vytekla žlutá tekutina a vsákla se do písku. Třetí brouk se na ně vrhl z převrácené karavany a přistál jim za zády. Zyama vykřikla, protože brouk uchopil její kotník do svých kusadel. Najednou všichni brouci jakoby zkameněli a přestali útočit. Přitiskli se k zemi a hýbali tykadly. V nadálém tichu Ojan v dálce zaslechl hučení. Díval se na západní obzor a viděl, že se k nim blíží oblak prachu. Rodina si připravila zbraně na boj s novým nepřítelem. Ze zvířeného písku se vynořilo podivné kulaté obrněné stvoření a narazilo do nejbližšího brouka ohromnou silou, čímž ho nemilosrdně rozmáčklo. Stvoření pokračovalo a drtilo brouky nalevo i napravo. I když po něm stříhaly ostrá klepeta, nebylo k zastavení, a za krátký okamžik bylo po kmirech. Prach se pomalu usadil a Ojan konečně spatřil ostnatý pancíř stvoření před sebou. „Je to...?“ vydechla Zyama. „Rammus!“ vykřikl Ojan. Utíkal vstříc svému hrdinovi. Jeho krunýř byl pokrytý spirálovitými šupinami a jeho drápy byly ostré jako nože. Pomalu se zakousl do jedné hmyzí nohy a z jeho úst odkapávala žlutá šťáva. Ojan se Zyamou nadšeně štěbetali. Jejich matka přišla k Pancéřovci a hluboce se mu poklonila. „Zachránil jsi nás,“ řekla. „Jsme ti vděční.“ Rammus chroupal nohu brouka a rodina jej sledovala. Uběhlo několik minut. Odkutálel se k převrácené karavaně a chvíli prohledával trosky, načež se vrátil s Ojanovou dřevěnou soškou Pancéřovce. Podoba sice nebyla přesná, ale byla rozpoznatelná. „To jsi ty,“ řekl Ojan. „Vezmi si ji, prosím.“ Rammus poklekl a rozkousl sošku na dvě půlky. Otočil se, poodešel několik kroků a pak obě poloviny vyplivl do písku. Zyama se zasmála. „Hmm,“ řekl Rammus. Utrhl si další hmyzí nohu a táhl ji za sebou, když se valil pryč. Rodina sledovala, jak mizí za obzorem. Ojan utíkal za Rammusem a sebral rozlámanou sošku. Schoval úlomky do kapsy a poklonil se. „Pro štěstí,“ řekl. |-| Starý= Zpustošené dávnou runovou válkou a místa tak zdevastovaná že zde přežijí pouze ti nejsilnější jedinci. To jsou země jihu od Velkých bariér zničených chaosem a magickými bouřemi, přičemž příroda a život v ní zde utrpěli své… Zatím co zde tedy potkáme nepřeberné množství abnormálních rostlin či živočichů, kteří jsou zde spíše standardem než výjimkou, nenajdeme zde zajímavější případ než je Rammus. I když není zcela jisté proč pásovec ze Shurimské pouště přešel džungli Kumungu do Plague Jungles, tak právě Rammus takovou cestu vykonal. Tam mezi zkroucenými révami a hnijícími rostlinami narazil na zvláštní místo, jímž bylo bludiště tvořené ze živého plotu, táhnoucí se až kam oko dohlédne. Když procházel labyryntem něco ho přimělo jít k jeho středu – bylo to světlo, přítomnost zvláštního druhu. Čím více se blížil, světlo narůstalo, oslepovalo ho, sráželo ho víc a víc k zemi až do bezvědomí. Když se Rammus probudil, celý svět se změnil. Bludiště zmizelo a on se cítil opravdu znalý vědění a připraven pro další kapitolu svého jinak všedního života. Čas od času ho tento pocit znepokojoval, trápil se, až se dostal do stavu panické hrůzy a třepal se. Když se třásl, začala se třást i půda kolem něj, intenzita se pořád navyšovala, až dokud se mu podařilo uklidnit se. Když zemětřesení ustoupilo, Rammus vstal a odešel z džungle Mor hledat další takové jako je on. Hledal v celé zemi na jih od velkých bariér, ale kamkoliv šel nikde nenašel nikoho jemu podobného, byl jedinečný. Z nekonečného hledání a trápení v samotě se uzavřel ve zkoumání a zdokonalování řemesla tvorby brnění, za což si vysloužil titul Armordillo. Rámosova samota a pátrání po jemu podobných ho nakonec zavedla až na místo, kde výjimečný a vnímavý pásovec zapadá nejvíce ze všech - the League of Legends. , po prvním setkání s Rammusem}} de:Rammus/Background en:Rammus/Background es:Rammus/Historia fr:Rammus/Historique pl:Rammus/historia ru:Rammus/Background sk:Rammus/Background Kategorie:Příběh